


Ok

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: Not really sure what this is...a reaction maybe? Iris looked sad to me in her and Barry’s last scene in 18 and I guess it could’ve been for a lot of reasons. Anyway, it’s always bothered me how little we get to see Iris be vulnerable with her feelings. She’s ALWAYS the strong one, which is great, but I’d also like to see her NOT be ok sometimes. She’s human. So ya, that’s where this comes from I guess - and it’s sort of a continuation of that last scene. Her sadness here, in my mind, is for a lot of reasons though and not just about what transpired in this episode. It’s years of holding in her feelings to be the support her family and friends need.I love one selfless queen!!!





	Ok

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure what this is...a reaction maybe? Iris looked sad to me in her and Barry’s last scene in 18 and I guess it could’ve been for a lot of reasons. Anyway, it’s always bothered me how little we get to see Iris be vulnerable with her feelings. She’s ALWAYS the strong one, which is great, but I’d also like to see her NOT be ok sometimes. She’s human. So ya, that’s where this comes from I guess - and it’s sort of a continuation of that last scene. Her sadness here, in my mind, is for a lot of reasons though and not just about what transpired in this episode. It’s years of holding in her feelings to be the support her family and friends need. 
> 
> I love one selfless queen!!!

It was still and quiet when he walked through the door, the open space dimly lit by the crackling fire and Iris’ open laptop on the coffee table. Her head was resting against the back of the couch and she didn’t move upon his entering.

He walked over to where she sat.

Her eyes were closed, her arm resting in the sling against her chest, rising and falling with her slow breaths.

His heart sank at the sight of her hurt.

“Iris?” he said softly.

She groaned, her head moving to the side, and slowly opened her eyes. 

“Babe?”

She sat up a little and winced when the movement reminded her of her wound.

“Easy,” he said to her as he sat down.

He ran his fingers through her hair moving it away from her face. 

“Are you ok?”

She let out a heavy sigh.

“I’m fine,” she replied, avoiding his gaze. “How’d packing go?”

“It’s all done.”

He paused.

“Hey, I wanted to apologize for earlier.”

“You don’t have to apologize Bear, I understand why you needed to be alone.”

“No but I do. This loss falls on you too and I was being selfish. Not to mention you were hurt tonight and I wasn’t there for you.”

She scoffed.

“Barry, I’m fine.”

“Iris. Please just let me finish.”

He took her hand in his.

“I had some time to think while I was packing and it dawned on me how selfish I can be when it comes to you. My whole life you’ve always been my strength. You’re always reassuring me and making sure I’m ok and I haven’t been the best at reciprocating that. You’re the strongest person I know and I guess sometimes I forget that you need someone to lean on too. You need to be allowed to feel scared and sad and I get so wrapped up in my own feelings I don’t know that I’ve made you feel like you can come to me when you’re having those feelings.

You don’t always have to be ok.”

He took a hold of her chin and turned her face towards him, her eyes glossy. 

“I’m so proud of you for what you did for the team and me tonight. So proud. And I’m sorry that we lost. You are an incredible leader and an incredible friend and I’m sorry that I put so much pressure on you to hold me up.

So...are you really ok?”

She looked at him and let the tears finally fall. She didn’t say anything but gently shook her head to tell him no. 

He kissed her forehead and carefully pulled her into his arms, her head resting against his chest.

“I love you,” he said softly.

“I love you.”


End file.
